


No Matter The Distance

by SomethingSomethingBlah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Love Stories, Musicians, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomethingBlah/pseuds/SomethingSomethingBlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah has an exciting day on the job. She meets One Direction and particularly one guy catches her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my very first attempt at creative writing since maybe seventh grade six years ago (estimate). My attempts at creative writing have never been great, but I have had this story in my mind for a while and thought to myself that I would try to write it down. I post it here to get some feedback, but please be gentle ;)

”Beep, beep, beep”. The alarm clock continues its beeping. I fumble around in the dark after my phone, to shut it off. It’s cruel to have to get up early in the morning. Why can’t you just lie in bed until you done sleeping and then go to work? Why do you have to show up at the ungodly hour of 9 in the morning?  
I drag myself out of bed, not at all well rested enough to enjoy it. But duty calls and there is a reception that has to be guarded. The person to it would be me. It is not exactly the most exciting job to be a receptionist, but the pay is well and it can hopefully lead to better things. Being the receptionist of the headquarters of a big record company, should make it easier for me to get some kind of insight into the music business. I might not manage the next big thing, but it is a starting point.  
I jump into a pair of nice fitting jeans and a cute white top, and go to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. My roommate Jill is already up. Ever since we moved to LA together, she has been quite the morning person. Ugh. If only I could have some of her energy. “Morning Leah!” she beams at me. “Yea morning” I grumble back. “I have classes all morning and then I’ll head straight to the restaurant. So I won’t be home until late” She informs me, still beaming. “Yea okay. I’ll be at work like usual. Usual time also” I reply. Jill has always had her life figured out. She is studying to become an anthropologist and working as a waitress at a restaurant downtown to pay her way through college. I also know what I want to do. I just happen to have a harder time figuring out how to go about, hence the receptionist job.

***

Work was passing by just like usual. Answer the phone and mails, file some paper work and every once in a while show people to the office where their meetings are being held. That is the only really interesting part about this job. You meet some very interesting people and sometimes some influential ones. The boss is at his LA office today, which means Mr. Simon Cowell is in the building. That always leads to some interesting visits.  
While checking up on my social media, which I shouldn’t but who cares, there starts up some commotion outside the building. A growing pile of tweenage girls have gathered outside the building. A big, expensive car is visible through the group. This should be interesting. The doors to the car open and out steps some massive men. Bodyguards without a doubt. They move as one organism. Whoever they are protecting aren’t visible, they are doing an excellent job at protecting those bodies. Once inside the building, the bodyguards scatter a bit. Five very handsome guys step up to my desk. Damn. It’s the One Direction boys. “Hello! How can help you guys today?” I ask them, hopefully not smiling to creepy. Honestly I don’t care much for One Direction, but I do keep taps on what’s what when it comes to music, and those guys are without a doubt the most popular boyband at the moment. “Well helloo! We’re here to see Simon.” one of them said. Blond hair and an Irish accent. I know enough about them to know that his name is Niall. He is not the one who has my attention though. A guy standing in the back, with shaggy brown hair and scruff on his chin has my attention instead. There is something about him. “uuuhh… Simon yes! Just a sec and I’ll find out where you are going.” I awkwardly mumble while stealing glances at the guy in the back. The guy must be Louis. While learning from the computer, that they should be directed straight to Simon’s office, I do my best to calm down. He is just so handsome. Handsome doesn’t actually cover it. He is beautiful. I look up, and make eye contact with him. He smiles at me. It seems so genuine, and there is something about him. I wish he was a regular guy that you’d actually have a shot at. A major superstar, as beautiful as him, is so far out of my league that it is almost funny. It’s not that I’m ugly or anything. I’m just average. Blue eyes that are a little too small and brown hair that is a little too thin. My face is a tiny bit asymmetrical because of my teeth not lining up perfectly and that messes with my jaw. The only great thing about my looks is that I have a killer body and I know it. I haven’t had a date, fling or boyfriend in a very long time. There is a reason for that.  
I get up to escort them to Mr.Cowell’s office. He is the boss so of course he has a penthouse office. “So boys. May I ask why you are here?” I ask as we step in to the elevator. “Yes. We have to discuss some details about our new album with Simon.” The guy with the longest hair says. He must be Harry. Louis still haven’t said anything. I try my best to keep the conversation going. I’ve never been great with silence. It gets awkward too quickly. “So you have a new album out? Are you over here to do press?” I ask. “Our fourth album is released in a couple of days. So yeah! A lot of press is coming up. Have you maybe heard our new single?” Harry helps me keep the conversation going. Oh god. Their new single? Have I heard that? I don’t know. “Sorry to say it, but I’m not sure I have heard your new single. I have to admit I’m not too familiar with your work. What’s it called?” I admit embarrassed. If I’m supposed to get a career in music I should know stuff like that. “Oh, it’s cool. It is called Steal My Girl”. This guy is so nice. They all are. They all look happy and don’t seem to mind me being embarrassing. I look up at Louis and he is looking back at me. He is just smiling, and I can’t help but to smile back. Meanwhile I have to wrack my brain for some song called Steal My Girl. “Uuhh. It rings a bell, but I’m not sure. Sorry” I admit. “Oh don’t be sorry. It is weirdly refreshing to meet a girl like you who isn’t screaming her head off at us, to be honest” Harry says smiling and winks at me. He actually winked. The elevator dings and I lead them to the office, without a lot more talking. I wish them good luck and return to my desk. Replaying the last couple of minutes in my head, because how cool was that? I had a conversation and he was so nice. I also can’t stop thinking of Louis. I was so drawn to him, but just didn’t have the guts to talk directly to him.  
After an hour or so, when the workday is about to be over. The guys return to the lobby. I manage to wish them a great day and good luck. Just a little sad that I will probably never see them again. They exit the building to be greeted by all the girls that have gathered outside. I observe the commotion through the glass doors, amazed that five guys can cause such a frenzy when the doors open and Louis walked back inside. Only him. He walks up to my desk, and stops. Without waiting for him to say anything I ask “Did you forget something?”. For the first time today he says something “maybe”. His voice is as beautiful as he is himself. “What did you forget?” I ask. He seems nervous. How could a guy like him be nervous? “uuhh… umm.. I was wondering. I know it is stupid, but you just seem so interesting, and you are beautiful… So I was wondering if I could maybe get your number?”. Did he really just ask that? Did Louis from One Direction just ask for my number? I feel my cheeks warm, and I look down, giggling. “I knew it was stupid, sorry for being so embarrassing” he exclaimed. Wait. He thought I didn’t want him. That wasn’t true. I want him. I want to be with him. “Wait! I didn’t think it was stupid. I would love to give you my number.” I assure him. His face lights up “really?”. “Yes, really” I smile at him. I find a note and write my number down for him. I hand it over and he looks about as happy as I feel. “Thank you. Would it be okay if I maybe call you tonight?” He asks, again nervous. “Uh… Sure! I don’t have any plans, so that would be fine.” I maybe a little too excitedly reply. “Great! Then I’ll talk to you later” and with that line he left the building again.  
I can’t wait for it to be later. Can’t help but wonder how much later, later is. 

***

I get home to an empty apartment. It is 6ish and I should begin thinking about what I want for dinner. Jill won’t home until 9 or so, so I just have to take care of myself. I don’t quite feel like making something yet so I plop down I front of my laptop and open up Netflix. I browse the options without choosing something. I’m too restless and nervous. I start to wonder if he actually will call. I end up choosing an episode of How I Met Your Mother, just to pass the time, while constantly checking my phone.  
Then it suddenly happens. The phone rings and I get so surprised that I drop it. I rush to pick it up and check the caller id. It isn’t a number I know. It’s him. Omg. I tell myself to calm down and answer the phone. “Hey. Leah speaking.” Okay, that was cool and casual. “Yea. Hey. It is Louis Tomlinson. We talked earlier, and I realized that I never got your name, but hi Leah.” It sounded from the other end of the line. “Uh… I was wondering if you would maybe like to have dinner with me sometime?” he continued. Oh wow. He was actually asking me out. I don’t really know what I expected. Isn’t that what guys do when they ask for your number like that. It is what I have seen in all the chick-flicks. “I would definitely be up for that.” I try to say as calmly as possible, to not give any hints towards me freaking out over being asked out. “Cool. I’m not in LA for much longer, though. Do you have a lot of plans the next couple of days?”. That’s right. He is a world traveling superstar about to drop an album. He doesn’t have time for me. What if this works out? How would we even make it work? “I have to work, but I don’t have any plans apart from that the next… uhh… four days” I answer. “Okay. How about this? I’ll make you dinner at the house we have rented tomorrow evening, when you get off of work. We’ll make sure that you won’t be seen, because that would just cause a frenzy. Is it something you are up for?” that sounded like quite a deal, and it was nice to hear that he wanted to keep this out of the press. I have seen what has happen to other new dates, and I don’t think I would be ready for that. “That sounds great.” I say, while I can’t keep the smile off of my face. “Cool. I’ll arrange for you to be picked up, shall we say 7?”. He has thought of everything. “Yea. That’s a date. I’ll text you my address” I reply. I used the word date. Omg. Was that too much? What if this isn’t a date? Okay Leah. Calm down. “Great! It’s a date. See you tomorrow”. "Yea. See you" and then I hung up.  
It is a date. He also thinks it a date. I’m going on a date tomorrow. I can’t wait.


End file.
